Horonigai yami
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: The dark spirits are done hiding in the shadows. The Guardians are out numbered by five to six, and they need help. Man in Moon makes a new Guardian and shocks both sides, light and dark. (Horonigai yami means Bittersweet Darkness in Japanese) HIUTAS
1. Proluge

**So this is my first story hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Oh! I don't own anything in this story other than the plot line and the Oc :) might be a oneshot might be a two shot let's see how it turns out :)**

* * *

The wind rushed through the trees, dancing in the wind. The faint sounds of laughter filled the air, but no one was there. Deeper into the forest the laughter got louder and more perceptible, there were at least two people there in the meadow, but entering the clearing there were no one. The laughter never left the meadow. Parents told their children the story of the children and of how they dance around at day under the sun, smiling and laughing. Then the happy story turns dark about how at night the spirits steal children from their beds and the next night a new laugh enters the woods.

Dark spirits flew through the town, the moon looked down in sadness as another child was brought into the woods. The Man in the Moon quickly started creating four spirits.

_Memories_

_Hope_

_Wonder_

_and Dreams_

They soon became the 'Big Four' and the Guardians. They proteced the childeren and the world stopped being dark. The dark spirits disappered and hide in the shadows. Pitch Black tryed to bring the world to darkness again, but he failed as another was made a Guardian.

That spirit was called Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun.

The dark spirits fell faster and after a thousand years after Jack became a Guardian, there were only 6, but they were finally done with hiding in the shadows. They all wanted revenge and they were going to get it even if they had to kill the Guardians, and destroy the balance in the process.

* * *

**A.N So how is it? let me know... So sorry it was short... the next chapter will be out soon :)**


	2. New Guardian

**A.N I no own anything :/ but I do own some of the dark spirts :D and the plot line... so I guess I own some of the things in this story... hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The Guardians were having there monthly meeting when they noticed the dermatic change in the globe. They all watched in horror as half of Asia's lights went out, then went most of North Americas. The Guardians quickly called upon Man in Moon for an Explaintion, but all he gave was silence. North started to have Phil get the seligh ready, much to Bunny's unhappieness. That's when Tooth gasped makeing all commotion hult. the crystal had risen from it's hiding spot and light appered from the top, the figure a Pitch Black appered.

Manny quicky made the crystal go back into it's hide out before showing images of six spirts.

_A fallen Angel_

_Jealousy_

_Insanity_

_Self-righteous_

_Pride_

_And a mysterious figure_

Bunny and Jack were told to find and gather Pitch Black by North as he told the yeits to prepare for a war.

* * *

Three figures stood looking at the workshop, "looks like they know about us" a tall man with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes said then laughed.

"This might actuly be fun now that Mr. Black is joining them, right my fallen angel?" He said as the only female one glared at him "I'm not yours Atticus and it's not a good thing that he is joining them" her pircing red eyes landed on the smaller one of them, Leif, and she moved to wrap her arms around him making him shout out that he didn't need her help, eventhough he was slowly frezzing to death.

Atticus growled at the act and moved closer as the Fallen said "Shall we be off I believe Ira and Hiro should be back by now" Atticus sneared and darkness sallowed the three.

* * *

**_A.N the next chapters will be longer I promise and in can you guess what spirt Atticus and Leif are if you do you get a prize :)_**


	3. Open Wounds

The chamber was gloomy as Leif, Atticus, and Esmeralda walked in through the hall. Heio and Ira were throwing objects from the chamber at each other as a shadowed man viewed them. Heio's eyes were calm as he quickly picked up the hand crafted 18th century red maple chair and swiftly threw it aiming for Ira. Ducking quickly as he grabbed the chair midflight and threw it back, Heio's fast unprepared movement made his black hood fall from his head, reveling shoulder length wavy black hair and a scarred face. Ira's choked laugh bounced off the chamber walls, as he twisted himself and lunged for Heio's throat. Silver eye's wide as he moved, but to dawdling as Ira's sharp crooked teeth presented them self's to Heir's damaged shoulder.

Pained yells and a muffled laugh was caught, and then Heio grasped a dagger that stayed hidden in Ira's crimson red cloth belt, stabbing Ira in the back. Ira pulled back a little from Heir's shoulder as he moaned low as the pain coursed through his frame. Heio pulled out the dagger slowly as Ira licked up the blood and growled lowly in his throat, as Heio taunted him with the sweet bliss of pain.

The shadow covered man stood making the three stop watching the two boys on the floor and stiffing. The man pounded the crystal staff against the floor, Heio gripped Ira's shoulders and pulled him away from his body and then started watching the man.

Atticus moved slightly infront of Esmeralda which made her smirk a little, until the man spoke. "Did the Manny tell the Guardians about us?" Esmeralda pushed Atticus back to her side and said "Yes sir he did and he mage another Guardian" her voice shook slightly as his powerful gaze settled on her.

"Really now and who exactly is the new Guardian?" he hissed and the chuckled saying "is it the groundhog?" Esmeralda crossed her arms and said "Pitch, Man in the Moon choose Pitch Black" The man stoped laughing and his face twisted, angar and hatered plastered over his old face.

"So Manny thinks Pitch Black can beat us?" his angar and hatered left as he started to laugh, siting back in the chair. He thought for a moment as the five watched him awaiting for his orders.

"You'll all go to New York City after you rest" he paused then smirked "make sure no one believes and if the Guardians show up destroy them". The five nodded and went to freashen up and change from their clothes.

Esmeralda and Leif went into there room and as Leif took a nap, and he dreamt of a place where he cound be something different, someone who wasn't always prideful, arrogant, selfish, critical, unteachable, pretentious, rigid, inflexible, correcting everyone, and thinking that he was always right. Esmeralda slipped into the bubble bath that smel like lavender and rasberries as the door opened and Atticus slipped in.

Heio and Ira sat on the bed as Ira tended to his wounds. After they were wrapped up and Ira's lower back was disinfected and wrapped tightly, they wrapped themselfves in eachothers arms falling asleep, for the spirts of insanity and pride to be so much in love, always shocked the others, but they all thought it was sweet even though they would never admit to that.

* * *

-Esmeralda's P.o.V-

I smirked over at Atticus and said slyly "still a pervert huh?" He shook his head and pulled the stool closer to the bath. "Izzy you back's bleeding again" he whispered and picked up a soapie cloth qently moving it on my aching back. I parted my black hair so Atticus could reach my full back, and it now fell so it covered my breasts.

"Tell me when it hurts alright" he whispered in my ear and I nodded then smiled saying "I still don't believe it" the soft movments stoped and Atticus chuckled "I know, why would the spirt of jealousy be able to be so.." he stoped seaching for the right word.

I turned and brushed my cool hand across his tanned handsome face "nice, amazing, sweet, and not so bad at loving someone?" I said leaning my front on the tub. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Izzy you really need to get those injurys checked out" I smiled sadly "they can't be that bad Atticus" he shook his head and said "at least cover them up more alright" I nodded and turned again so he could rub the cloth over the two wounds.

-Atticus's P.o.V-

I carefuly moved the cloth over the wounds glaring at them. they started just at her shoulder blades and went out until they reached the sides of her small curvy hips. they were deep and you could slightly see where her ribs were through them.

A cough brought both of us to look at the tall wooden doors leading to the bed chambers. Leif stood there now dressed for your orders from the old man. Wearing viking like attire, with black leggings, with a mid thigh length brown wool shirt, with a leather belt around his mid section and no shoes. He looked even more twig like know then he did before.

"We are going to be leaving soon" He said and left leaving us. "I guess we need to get ready then" I said standing from the stool as Izzy stood grabing the towle and wrapping it around her waist like a man would and left the room her feet getting the floor wet.

"Thanks Atticus, I feel better now" she said as I started to leave her and Leif's chambers. I smirked and left.

* * *

-No one's P.o.V-

The five were in the dinning room eating the foods of there liking, before they went to New York. Atticus was dressed in a baggy white tank top with leather pants and bicker boots his leather jacket hung over the chair he was sitting on. Hiro had a new open black hooded tank that at the moment wasn't covering his scarred face, and leather pants he stole from Atticus, but no shoes, he now had the eight pirecings in his right ear.

Ira had his dark blue hair down so it went to his midback, he had on a black polo shirt, open so you could see his scarred cheast, with tight black pants, a red cloth belt and a bandana around his head and no shoes. Esmeralda played with her now dry wav balck hair, she wore white bindings over her breast and the ended before her belly botton, with a unbottoned white leather croped vest, light brown skinny jeans with a violet scarf as a makeshift belt and no shoes.

They stoped eating as the man walked in now no shadows masked his apperence, he had long white hair and he wore a velvet blue robe, but even with his light apperence his face was dark and sinister.

"Are you all ready?" he asked and the five moved to leave the room even though it was a question it was an unspoken order to leave and do your job.

Leif looked back at him and said "See you soon Old Man Winter."

Then everyone left as darkness claimed them and brought them to New York City.

* * *

**Just because I was asked in a PM the age's of the characters and the age they look are as follows.**

**Leif- Maybe over 4,000 years old, looks 10**

**Atticus- Over 4,000 years old, looks 21**

**Hiro- Over 5,000 years old, looks 19**

**Ira- unknown, looks 18**

**Esmeralda- unknown, looks 17/18**


End file.
